


Rockefeller Street

by Weelderig_Waardeloos



Series: Norwegian Nights [39]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: ESC, Eurovision, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-26
Updated: 2009-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weelderig_Waardeloos/pseuds/Weelderig_Waardeloos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getter Jaani's song Rockefeller street is actually a secret code to give other countries the pass to American nukes! It's up to secret Bulgarian spy Poli Genova to tell her about it and save the day! (2011)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rockefeller Street

Rockefeller Street

Getter Jaani was walking down the street, looking up at the fireworks that were lighting up the sky. Today the Estonian parliament were setting off 43 fireworks, one for each country that is participating in the Eurovision, celebrating just how much Estonia loved the contest.  
A woman jumped out from behind the bushes and stood in front of Getter.  
"Hello!" she said.  
"Who the hell are you?" Getter asked.  
"Getter, I am Poli Genova, the secret Bulgarian spy, and also the Bulgarian Eurovision entrant for this year! And I have come to warn you of a grave danger! Your song, Rockefeller Street, could result in a nuclear war!!!"  
"Don't take the piss Poli, I know you're the Bulgarian entrant this year. What is it you want, less competition? Trying to scare me out of going to Eurovision, is that it?"  
"No!!! Not at all! But your song, I've come up with a theory about your song... it has the secret password to the American nukes that still stand in the USA. Even though America became uninhabitable, the nukes still stand. No one can fire them without the password - 1273."  
"Sounds like bullshit to me," Getter said, and started to walk off.  
"No! Don't leave! The Netherlands want revenge for the other countries actions against them!"  
"What?!" Getter yelled, "The Netherlands? They're the ones who started the Belgian civil war! Anything that happens, they god damn deserve it!"  
"No no no!" Poli said, "You don't understand! It is the Netherlands who want the code for the nuclear bombs! The writers of your song were not Estonian, they were Dutch spies!!! And they have implanted the secret passcode for the American nuke system into your song! When you sing your song in the second semi-final, they will have the passcode, and set off the nukes... possibly to attack those countries which left the Netherlands to face the Digimon crisis alone!"  
"Stop it Poli, and go away, you Bulgarian weirdo! You don't know anything about my song, and there is no secret code, so stop trying to look for things that aren't there!"  
"I was afraid you would not listen," Poli sighed, "As of now I have no proof, but just wait until the second semi final. We'll see who is correct then."  
And with that, Poli ran off.  
"What the hell was that all about?!" Getter said.  
Just then, Getter's phone rang, and her ringtone was Rockefeller Street, the song which Poli had just been warning her about.  
"Silly Bulgarian," Getter muttered to herself as she answered the phone.  
"Hello, this is Getter Jaani speaking, who is this?"  
"Hello Getter, it is I, Toomas Hendrik Ilves, the Estonian president. How are the plans coming along?"  
"The plans are coming along just fine.... but Bulgaria might be a problem. Their Eurovision entrant, Poli Genova, thinks she's on to something, but she is not. She thinks the 1273 code is for the remaining nukes in America... she has no idea what it is really for..."  
"Ha, the Bulgarian is a fool, she's on to nothing. We can forget about her. So, the plans are going fine, then?"  
"Yes, everything is going well. The gold in Germany is as good as ours, as we are the only ones with the safe combination. I am concerned however, about us working with the Netherlands... you know they are the ones who started-"  
"The Belgian Civil War, yes, I know. But it's ok, we can seal the Netherlands away like Belgium was sealed. And then we won't have to worry about them ever again."  
"Yes, the Netherlands deserves to be sealed away after what they did."  
"I am aware of that, and yes, they do. But Estonia is also not liked that much, especially by countries such as Sweden, who don't really like us. So for now we will forge our alliance with the Netherlands, and, when the time comes, we will dispose of them.  
"Sounds like a plan," Getter said, and she hung up the phone.  
"Oh hey Getter, who are you calling at this time of night?" said a voice from behind her, it was Ithaka Maria, "Anyone important?"  
"Ha, no, it's nothing," Getter smiled, "I saw the Bulgarian entrant for the Eurovision here a little while ago, by the way."  
"Wow, really? You met her? What did she say?"  
"Oh, nothing important," Getter laughed, "Nothing important."


End file.
